


【拔杯|Hannigram】灵魂伴侣（313后续，NC17，一发完）

by xcbdsjq



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcbdsjq/pseuds/xcbdsjq
Summary: 坠崖后的汉尼拔和威尔的故事（可能……也许……是PWP  (⊙ω⊙)详细性描写，药物使用





	【拔杯|Hannigram】灵魂伴侣（313后续，NC17，一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 设定是313坠崖后续，年龄限制，explicit，药物使用（非虐，怕雷慎入），是带血的糖块。  
> 起名苦手，一开始想叫至死方休但是一搜发现已经有太太的译文好像已经用了，所以变成了这么个名字（非常容易撞的样子……
> 
> 因为ao3只能用英文字母所以就用了“小茶杯的搜救犬”的首字母作ID，是我是我还是我

当一个故事里出现茶杯，它就一定会被摔碎。

  
但真正的故事，是从茶杯碎了之后开始的。

_我总有一天会为他而死。_

  
他轻轻啮咬着他怀里鬈发爱人的耳廓，用舌尖顺着那道惹人爱怜的曲线缓缓向下，一边无声的描摹那对形状美好的耳朵的全部，一边想着。

  
当濡湿的前端往耳腔内部侵入的时候，他怀里的小羊羔难耐的发出一声呻吟，在他身下带着焦躁的挪了挪身体，像是要避开紧紧抵着他尾骨的那根灼热又危险的大家伙。

  
威尔的前发被汗打湿在额头，他呼吸急促，阖住的眼皮下面可以看到眼珠在颤动，像是在做一个滑腻而粘滞的梦，浓密的睫毛不安的随之起落，像是水面上低飞的乌鸦的羽翅，啪啦——啪啦——扇打着死灰色的水面，荡下一涟又一涟波纹，惊扰着他的梦。

  
他的身体热的发烫——梦里像是有水蛭，吮吸、榨取他的血液和思考，此刻他的双腿是绵软无力的，站在沼泽里一般的绵软无力——沼泽在漫上来，里面有藤蔓缠绕住他，攀附住他的腰肢，它们在找他的血管，想要他留下，想要和他融为一体——他想就这样卸去力气躺倒，如果可以什么都不用想——他愿意屈身于这片沼泽。多么可怕的想法！放弃头脑和意识，纵容自己变成别的什么东西！也许是变成沼泽的一部分，水蛭也好，藤蔓也好，抑或是听命于服务于（serve）沼泽的什么东西，那样，他或许倒是可以说是解脱了。

  
_要让他继续睡吗？_

  
汉尼拔以几乎难以察觉的程度舔了舔嘴唇。这该死的甜美，哪怕他如此虚弱的时候，还是这样。他庆幸自己在给他洗澡的时候洗掉了那廉价的须后水的味道，parfait（法语：perfect）, 现在的威尔是完完全全他自己的味道，没有沐浴露和润肤乳的气味搅局，没有任何不合时宜的人工气味混淆其中，只有威尔，只有 ** _他_** 。成年男人的味道可以如此甜美吗？答案恐怕是的。从他们刚认识没多久，汉尼拔就被这股味道吸引了， _美味佳肴_ ，对着这股味道他永远有进食的冲动。

  
熟烂的莓果，潮水，皮革……或许还有一点无花果，一点朗姆酒，仅仅闻着这股味道，他的思维神殿就足以开辟出另一个维度，顺滑，却又带着苦涩，让他实在欲罢不能。

  
威尔的梦还在继续，他的睫毛还在哆嗦，像是要抖去树枝上不存在的雪，汉尼拔看着他，沉溺在他爱人脸上的那片潮红里。

  
毫无疑问他正处在一场快波睡眠中，经历了大量的失血，相拥着坠崖之后，他们都伤的不轻，两天过去，威尔的热度仍然没有褪尽，但是汉尼拔私心却觉得这样也不坏。若非如此，他怎么能见到那个因为发烧，眼睛像是湿漉漉的小鹿的威尔呢？自己又怎么会被那双诱人犯罪的眼睛给下了套，乃至两个人都脱去了最后一层伪装，变成了赤裸裸的野兽？但最终，看到了攀上了高潮的时候失了神满口淫言秽语的威尔，他连一点点后悔的意思也没有。

  
让他再看一次那双蒙了水汽的被欲望挟裹的双眼，他什么都愿意。

  
他们的性爱像搏斗，更像屠杀，你进一寸，我也进一寸，他当然不可能是退让的一方，但是威尔也没有，多少有些让他意外。他的确叫他 _停下_ ，但是他非常确定那种情境下，那只是饭前助兴的鸡尾酒，更像是前戏而非休止符。威尔承受着他的全部，来者不拒，无论他看上去多痛苦还一直在哭，但汉尼拔知道这是他们都需要的。就如同一场倾盆大雨。

血腥味，这是真真实实的，深入骨髓，浸透他们的灵魂，是这场性爱的基调和回味。威尔从喉咙口忍不住逸出的哼叫，伴着舒伯特的魔王叙事曲，让他食人的爱人血脉喷张，让他的每个细胞每个神经都同时感觉到生存和死亡，都高声叫嚣着毁灭与重生。

  
汉尼拔还是决定再多观赏一会儿他沉睡的爱人。他避免惊扰他，伸手拨开他那缕湿漉漉的额发。耶稣诞生的时候，东方三智者追随星星找到了马槽，俯伏拜地，献上了黄金、乳香和没药作为宝物，为上帝之子的诞生送上了祝福。一种改变，不是吗，从圣灵带来的福音，变成腹中的肉块，从无形到有形， _创造_ 、 _变化_ 。而他和威尔只是多了一个步骤， _异化_ 。他搂着他，以一种心满意足的守护虫蛹的姿势，这是他的宝物，他千辛万苦才最后育成的 _embryo_ 。

  
这是他从没有敢放肆期待过的东西，你说什么？期待一个soulmate？——不，这种期待不合他的意，他早就认定自己是非人的存在，他构筑了一个只属于他的世界，并设立了这个世界的秩序和法则，他不是上帝，的确他不是，但在这个世界里他是主宰。并非什么挥动手指让勺子弯曲的魔术把戏，而是在他的脑中安排了一切，万事万物在他的剧本下演出——如果能做到这样的事情的人足够多，那他或许能得到理解，但却随即失掉了趣味。精神病态他从医的经历中见的多了，但是他只想吃了他们，那些人确实和他有不少相似之处，但也正因如此让他觉得烦腻。有些不自量力者甚至大摇大摆的到他面前寻求他的关注，作为回应他也的确吃了他们，这是他作出的宣告（statement）——你们和其他人并无不同，一样不过是饲料而已。他没有兴趣倾听饲料的意见。

  
因此他拒绝去理会自己那方面的渴望，那些无用的念头在他的脑中统统被放置一边，由自己加以扼杀。主宰必然是节制的、自律的，他不挥霍自己的才能，相反他处处用审视的眼光打量自己，因他不容许有任何丑陋的事物存在，哪怕是在他世界最远端的角落。

  
所以遇到威尔的时候，他久违的激动了，当然从他的面部并读不出任何线索，但是他血管里的涌动出卖了他，他太激动了，血液澎湃的激动让他在威尔嫌恶的说出“tasteless”的时候，飞快的接出了下一句话：  
“Do you have trouble with taste?”

  
Oh because I do. 他敏锐的发现对方本能的回避眼神接触，这让他凭空生出想要逗弄那双小鹿般的眼睛的欲望，想要从那躲闪的敏感的脆弱的眼神中看到自己，想要他回望，想要把自己刻在他眼底。他是医生，他知道一见钟情在生理上是瞳孔收缩，血压升高，脉搏加快，多巴胺和肾上腺素加速分泌，不过都是大脑内侧前额叶皮层引起的反应。但是那一刻他放任了这种感觉，好奇，他告诉自己，是作为精神病学家对特殊案例的好奇，然后他便沉湎其中。

威尔不去看他，别过头说：眼睛容易让人分心。

  
汉尼拔让眼睛在不过分的范围内打量着那张好看的脸庞，然后轻笑，确实，这句话让他来说再正确不过。

  
终于他如愿了。当威尔骑在自己身上向后仰起身的时候，汉尼拔总是在找那双眼睛，他一刻都不想离开它们，他追随着那双眼睛的每一点变化来调整自己的动作，当那双眼睛带着埋怨和愠怒的时候，他总是坏心的在对方的敏感点细细碾磨，逼得那双眼睛无暇瞪他，而被迫不得不沾染上樱桃色，带上一种失焦的神采，最后不受控制的叫唤出声，在他一次又一次的冲撞中溃不成军。

  
走到这一步他们用了太久，但以人的一生来衡量，并不算久。汉尼拔也没有想到最初的兴趣可以保持的这么久。像对待所有的病人一样，他从黑暗里伸出恶魔的手来引导他，让他的意识出现巨大的空白，对自己的存在产生了根本上的质疑，但他想不到的是，威尔从来没有单纯的屈从于这些，他是一种与众不同的 _什么_ ，就算一再逼压，他也并不会变成已知的 _什么_ 。汉尼拔从未见过这样的人。而他为他着迷的正是这一点。

  
再然后 _他_ 被 _他_ 改变了，双向的。他们都从一种独一无二的存在变成了另一种独一无二的存在，他们的共同点被放大了，而不同的点都让对方彼此留恋以至神魂颠倒。汉尼拔认识到，这是爱了。

  
再到后来的伤害、排斥、背叛、宽恕、周而复始，但他们的关系却在这种螺旋中升华。当威尔出现在乌菲兹美术馆，对着他微笑的时候，他们都明白了，就是他了。他们谁都别想逃开对方。

  
波提切利的画是他们的信物，也是对他们这段关系的benediction（赐福），这幅画是多么澄澈，多么明净，多么鲜润，多么好的兆头！此后无论再上演多少次的别离和重逢，都只是那一次的永劫回归，而他们都心甘情愿的重复这一循环。不是没有尝试过，但是他无法抵抗灵魂深处的渴求——威尔需要他，就像他需要威尔一样。

  
从这意义上，汉尼拔感谢弗朗西斯多拉德，感谢他站在他们的对立面，也得感谢他的爱人聪明的小脑瓜，毕竟是他想出了越狱的主意，而最终呈现的一切则超越了他的构想，因为他的鬈发的爱人，因为他的勇敢、坚韧和坦率，他们终于看到了（see），看到了那条早已写就的道路。当他的手抓住了他的肩膀，像溺水的人抓住浮木，他搂着他的腰，夜光下他的脸是从未有过的平静和圆满，哪怕上面全是血污。他依靠在他的胸口，温驯如羊羔，他从未感受到自己体内的热源如此膨胀——他们终于走到了这一步。

  
些许微光从窗帘的缝隙里穿过，照亮了空气中的纤尘。他的羊羔醒了——他一直很惊醒，但意识却一时难以马上从梦中抽离——梦中的世界与他的现实并无太大的分别，他无从分辨——但或许迷惑着也无妨，一旦认定梦境是他呼吸着的现实，他只需要稍稍调整意识的锲子来重新界定他物即可。

  
他的梦一直是黯淡破碎的，充斥着打斗、挣扎和伤害、在他的梦里他一直是被追逐走投无路的困兽，身上永远是捕猎留下的伤口和令人厌恶的腥臭。身体酸痛是常态，他并不额外在意，但接着他闻到了什么，是富丽堂皇的具有侵略性的味道，是梦里绝对不会有的气味，他的感官瞬间被放大，汗湿的毛孔张得更开，头脑里出现万花筒般呈现的场景，巴尔的摩的神经病院，雪白的解剖室，那间 _猩红色_ 的书房，哦，汉尼拔那双外科医生的手，那双可以准确的替人开膛破肚的手，他的花纹领带，他菱格的羊毛袜子，他的马甲到底有几粒纽扣？好热，好热，他要虚脱了，他摸索到自己汗衫的下摆，勉力抬起身体想要脱掉它，好热，而且他的身体开始有变化，有什么从深处一波一波的冲击他的大脑，哦，是浪潮，一波又一波，他开始想要了。

  
_汉尼拔给他下药了。_  
他隐约知道接下来一定会发生什么。

  
然而他还没来得及准备好，身体就突然随着一阵钝痛被进入。被穿透的瞬间，他不由分说的从梦境的高处坠落。像是突然落水，他张大了嘴却发不出声音，只好大口喘气。

  
但他的爱人没有给他任何缓冲的机会，他不可能在和汉尼拔的性爱中期待正常人的那些做法，他要被吃了，威尔无声的想着，洞口被充分的打开，他被一根炙热的强硬的锲子，给钉在了现实和幻觉的边缘。迷迷糊糊间他开始生气，但是他知道他的气注定不能长久。他生过多少次汉尼拔的气，他自己都快记不清了，但最后的收场往往相似。因为药物的关系，他的快感和疼痛一样清晰，甚至只多不少，对方每次的顶撞都让他剧烈的收缩，他像是被冲上了岸，仿佛任何一次浪潮都能让他轻易缴械。

  
不，他的声音听起来不像自己的，不。

  
对方的动作真的停了下来之后，他又听到自己生气的声音： _不！不是这样！（No, not in this way!）_

  
Will, think of what you want me to do.

  
他听到汉尼拔用一如既往的带着玩味的口吻对他说话。他共情（empathy）的能力在此时如同一个诅咒，他非常肯定及确信汉尼拔只是又在使坏，他要他做主动的那一个，为了报复他之前一次又一次的从他身边逃走。但是他控制不住体内坠崖般的空虚感，于是他开始抽泣，他捂住了脸，不受控制的把勃起物往床单上蹭去，天啊，他不想去想自己在做什么。

  
然后他就感觉到了吻轻柔的落下来，笼罩他的全身，他羞红了的耳朵，他发烫的喉结，他胸口那两点挺立的乳尖，那冰冷的嘴唇每到一处，他的皮肤都会变得紧绷，像进了冰窟一般战栗、颤抖，热流一阵又一阵的涌出那个羞耻的地方，他几乎要哭叫出声，然后，对方含住了他的囊袋，用整个口腔包裹住这个他全身上下最脆弱的地方，舌尖熟练的舔舐并打开每个隐秘的褶皱，却刻意的避开他最需要抚慰的地方。恶魔，就算在床上也是一样。

  
他的阴茎每当碰到汉尼拔的脸颊，都会给他带来一阵触电般的愉悦，但汉尼拔拒绝给与更多，被无视的痛苦和想要释放的冲动糅杂在一起，让他一直在用让人无法听懂的语言呢喃着恳求着，终于他含着泪水看向汉尼拔，看向他的恶魔，他的爱人。

  
求你（Please）……

  
汉尼拔满意地微笑。始终在洞口撩拨着他的凶器终于再次进入，迎接他的是湿滑到极致的窄道，进入的瞬间他的头皮一阵发麻，他甚至怀疑自己是在欺负威尔，还是在惩罚自己。他的手也终于好好的握住了威尔的坚硬，给与了他迟到的爱抚。身后被浅浅深深的抽插，汉尼拔故意的选择碰触或是不碰触他的敏感点，他的前液弄湿了床单，柱头淌着蜜，好像酒神巴克斯那不会干涸的酒杯，汉尼拔以此作为润滑，极有技巧的用一双外科医生的手上下套弄，让他终于不顾廉耻的大哭出来。 _填满_ 了，他被完全 _填满_ 了，他的穴口痴缠地含住汉尼拔的阴茎。前后交织的快乐太过强烈，他放纵扭动自己的臀部想要更好的接纳，口中一直在胡乱的说着一些意义不明的话语。他的表达系统失效了，就像是被剥夺了语言的孩子，只能用身体来发泄，用每个张开的孔（orifice）对着外界吼叫。

  
他狂乱了，他意识到自己变得不一样了，他的身体变得奇怪，但是他并不害怕，相反的，他想要，他就想要这样。除了这样，他什么都不想要。

  
汉尼拔从后面把他抱起来，让他坐在自己的腿上保持着打开的姿势，他坐下的瞬间，那根灼热顶到了他的最深处，他的魂魄突然被撞飞，眼前一片空白。那个梦又回来了，他的身体被拽着沉到沼泽的底部，然后渐渐在浅金色的光芒中松脱开来。

  
他高潮了。

  
从始至终他一直在流泪。

  
甬道里也同时有一股激流贯穿了他，像是轰雷在他脑中炸开，于是他抽搐、痉挛，他的身体忠实的又一次高潮了。

  
之后的事情，他记得不太清了，当然他也不想记得太清，无非是更多的身体碰撞，还有更多的胡言乱语。时而在地狱，时而在天堂，身体破碎，灵魂却完整。只要和他在一起。

  
然后他在恍惚间听到了，是门德尔松的钢琴曲，伴随着烤肉的滋滋声和炒蛋的金黄色香味——他的爱人在给他做早餐。

茶杯摔碎了，有人捡起了所有碎片，并把它们重新牢牢拼在了一起。

  
不再是一模一样的那只茶杯，但还是 _原来的_ 那只茶杯。

  
是他唯一爱的那只茶杯。


End file.
